Star Wars VII: The Old Republic Redone
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: On Count Dooku's ship we find out hero's in the middle of a mission. Fights will be had, Drama will be done. Are you ready for the new version of Star wars in the Old Republic? Read and find out! This is writtin in play format. Will be updated in parts!


**Star wars VII: The Old Republic Redone**

**By: Tiffany Corbin & ****Roxanna Ackerman**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Key:**

**;;Blah Blah blah;; = Sith force speak**

**;;Blah Blah Blah;; = Jedi force speak**

_**-Blah Blah Blah = Actions**_

_**;;Blah blah Blah;; = Thoughts**_

**Cast List:**

**Vanessa Windu Count Dooku Kari Tuvok**

**Grand Mistress Yuki Tuvok Chancellor Palpatine Leia Skywalker**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Asajj Ventress Jar-Jar Binks**

**Meagan Windu Luke Skywalker**

**Anakin Skywalker Jessica Windu **

**Padmé Amidala Roxas Kevrance **

**Mace Windu Raan Kevrance**

**Grand Master Yoda Ammi Tuvok**

**Bultar Swan Sora Kevrance**

**Asoka Tano** **Riku Kevrance**

**SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-SW-**

**Meagan: **This place gives me the creeps, Vanessa.

**Vanessa: **Don't worry. Mom, Dad, and Obi-Wan will sense if we are in danger. We're perfectly safe.

**Obi-Wan: **There you are. I was looking everywhere for you.

**Vanessa: **Meg was being a scared little girl, as usual.

**Obi-Wan: **We have to get out of here.

**Meagan: **what's going on?

**Vanessa: **Like I said before Meg, stop worrying so much. Obi-wan, knows what he's doing.

**Mace Windu: **Hi girls. Thanks to your boyfriend, you and your sister are safe from harm, Vanessa.

**Vanessa: **I trust Obi-wan completely, Daddy. He has saved the day almost a dozen times.

**Bultar Swan: **when are you going to admit that you trust Obi-wan With Vanessa's safety, Mace?

**Mace: **I do trust him. I just don't know why she's in love with him.

**Obi-Wan: **Master Windu, I care about Vanessa. I'm crazy about her. I am willing to keep her safe from harm.

**Vanessa: **Daddy, where's Jessica?

**Bultar: **Your sister is with Senator Amidala.

**Obi-wan: **I have a bad feeling about this place.

**Vanessa: **Don't worry, Obi-wan. I have the perfectplan to get us out of here.

**Mace: **Are you sure, Vanessa?

**Vanessa: **Of course I'm sure, Daddy. You and Meagan worry too much.

**Yuki: **It's about time I found you guys… We have to get out of here… Even I can sense the danger…

**Obi-Wan: **You feel it too? Heh, Kind of expected.

**Yuki: **Very funny, Obi-Wan.

**Vanessa: **He trying to have a sense of humor, Aunt Yuki.

**Yuki: **Him? A sense of humor? Of all things?Don't make me laugh…I know more about Obi-Wan here than he probably knows about himself!

**Vanessa: **Oh come on! Give him some credit… at least he tries.

**Yuki: **True, true…Any who… Has anyone found Anakin yet?

**Anakin: **I'm here! –pants lightly as he runs up next to Obi-Wan, with R2 close behind him.

**R2D2: **_**-beeps lightly in a sarcastic kind of tone-**_

**Translation:** "Took him forever to navigate us to your coordinates without my help… But no…He didn't want my help…Stupid Human!"

**C3PO: **Goodness me..!

**Yuki: **_**-giggles lightly at R2's remark-**_That's our Anakin for you…Always wanting to do it on his own-

**Obi-Wan: **-Then ends up needing help any way!

–_**looks at Yuki as she had begun the sentence he finished it-**_

**Vanessa: **Nice…but really…How are we going to get out of here?

**Meagan: **Let's just stick to your foolproof plan, sis.

**Mace: **_**-screaming is heard in the background- **_I know that scream…

**Yuki: **Unfortunately so do I. That's Padmé's scream..!

**Anakin: **_**-eyes widen hearing the scream-**_I'll go find her! You guys keep going; we'll catch up with you!

**Yuki: **Anakin! I'm coming with you…

**Anakin: **Yuki…are you sure?

**Yuki: **I'm positive. The only reason I came on this adventure was to make sure none of you get hurt… and to stop my husband from doing anything he will regret!

**Anakin: **Alright…come on then.

**With Anakin and Yuki:**

**Yuki: -**_**stops where she is closing her eyes for a moment-**_

**Anakin: **Yuki? What is it?

**Yuki:** I can sense my husband's aura… the darkness is clouding the light that still resides in his heart…

**Anakin:** Which way?

**Yuki:** Follow me! _**–Runs down a corridor with him following close behind then stops as she sees Raan with Padme limp in his arms-**_

**Yuki:**Raan! Don't hurt her!

**Raan:** Who said anything about hurting her? _**–His light side is speaking- **_I found her here like this, I was trying to help her.

**Anakin:** Well what do ya know, a Sith Lord helping someone on the opposite side of him…You don't see that every day.

**Yuki:** Now's not the time for your humor Anakin… Give her to me and come on!

**Raan:** I can't come with you Yuki…

**Yuki:** _**-Her eyes widen at his words- **_W-Why…you can't stay here Raan…If you stay; Your Darkside will resume residence within you and eventally take over…

**Anakin:** Come on Yuki!

**Yuki:** Anakin…Go without me. I'll catch up with you!

**Anakin:** I'm not about to leave you here! Now come on!

**Yuki:** GO!

**Anakin:** _**-Nods, following his order with a heavy sigh-**_

**Raan: **Just go Yuki, There's not much time… I have set this ship to self destruct.

**Yuki:**Damnit Raan! Please…Come with me…for the sake of your children! If you don't come peacefully, I'll bring you by force, awake or unconscious!

**Raan:** You will try… _**-Pulls out his light saber, igniting it to reveal a red blade-**_

**Yuki**_**: -Sighs lightly and does the same revealing a gold blade, her signature and the only one of its color, the Music Duel of the Fates in the background- **_Fine! Then we'll do it the hard way!_**-Runs at him now and swings her saber, watching as their sabers clash-**_

**-Back with the others-**

**Mace:**_**-Collapses to his knees sensing what is happening- **_Yuki…Why must you do this now…

**Vanessa:** Daddy? What is it?

**Mace:** I can sense a battle between good and evil, between Yuki and Lord Kevrance…

**Obi-Wan:** Should I go Master Windu?

**Vanessa:** No! Don't go! Please!

**Obi-Wan: **I want to protect you and your family.

**Vanessa:** But…

**Obi-Wan: **Just trust me, ok

**Vanessa:** I'm coming with you

**Mace:** Be careful, Vanessa

**Vanessa:** I will, Daddy…

**Obi-Wan: **No, Vanessa…Please, Stay here with your father. I want you to stay safe. If you come with me, you'll only get in the way…Now please…just stay here. Promise me you won't follow…

**Vanessa:** But… Obi-Wan…I-

**Obi-Wan**: Promise me!

**Vanessa**: Fine…Just stay safe…please…

**Obi-Wan**: I will…I promise. _**–Turns running off down the corridor- **_

**Meanwhile, with Raan and Yuki…**

**Yuki:**_**-Kneels down a hand on her chest, a small gash bleeding lightly where Raan had slashed her- **_Raan! P-Please! Just come with me! We don't have much time!

**Raan: **No Yuki! My place is here Damnit! Your place Mistress! Your people need you and my people need me! My only wish is for you to be safe! Now go, before I do something I will regret!

**Yuki: **_**-her eyes fill with tears as she stands up and nods-**_ We will meet again my love…Sometime, in the near future. _**–she then turns and begins to run down the corridor, one hand one her chest, the other at her side-**_

**Raan:**_** -sighs lightly and uses the force to speak to her now-**_ **;;Be safe my love, We will meet again, This I promise.;;**

**Yuki: ****;;Likewise my love..;; **_**-Run in to Obi-Wan now, Tears still falling down her face-**_

**Obi-****Wan: **Yuki… Are you ok?

**Yuki:** I-I'll be fine…It's just a scratch…

**Obi-****Wan:** Don't lie to me…I know when you are…

**Yuki:** Enough…Just-Come on…We have to get out of here…

**Obi-****Wan: **What about-

**Yuki:**_** -Gives him a warning glare-**_ He's not coming. Now come on…we don't have much time… _**-starts to run down the corridor towards the others coordinates- **_

**Where the others are…**

**Mace: **Yuki…I-I'm sorry… _**-Notices her wound now- **_We have to get you out of here, quickly so we can get that wound taken care of…

**Yuki:** Don't worry about it Mace…I'll be fine…Let's just keep moving…I'm using the force on it right now to stop the bleeding and so far so good…

**Vanessa:** Are you going to be ok Aunt Yuki?

**Yuki:** I'll be fine. _**–Smiles lightly at her now as Anakin looks to her now- **_

**Anakin:** The ship is right around that corner, were almost there.

**Flash Forward to the Jedi Temple about 4 days later… (It took them 4 days to get back from the ship they were at, even at hyper speed)**

**Yuki: **_**-Winces a little as the Jedi Medic**__s__** patch her up now- **_Take it easy Malikai…This is a pretty deep wound…

**Malikai:**I'm sorry Mistress Tuvok, but I've got to wrap it nice and tight, you were losing a good amount of blood…How'd you get a wound like this any way, if you don't mind me asking…

**Yuki:** I was in a battle…Trying to bring my husband back with me…I failed, and he stayed behind. He's a Sith Lord and I'm a Grand Mistress, We live in separate worlds… I know that someday, we will meet again.

**Malikai:** If you don't mind me asking…Why did you two marry each other, if you both are on the opposite spectrum of the force?

**Yuki:** It's a funny story actually…

**Malikai:** _**-looks to his watch now-**_ I have time…please…tell me.

**Yuki:** about 11 years ago, when I was still just a Jedi Knight, I was on a mission with my former Master on the planet of Saiyuri…we were separated at the time, trying to find each other. I suddenly ran in to the young Sith in the hall. We both stopped and looked at each other and I knew it was Love at first sight. We began to talk and ducked in to an empty room in the building we were in. I found out his name was Raan Kevrance…I gave him my alias Isis Hikari. He knew off the bat that that was an alias and asked for my true name. Me, being totally in love with him, decided to tell him. About a year later after secretly dating, we were married. We knew it was forbidden for a Jedi and a Sith to marry, but we didn't care. We married each other not only for love, but to make a statement saying they even a Sith and a Jedi can fall in love…Anything can happen…Even the things you least expect. About 2 years later in to our marriage I was named Grand Mistress of the Jedi Order…and he was named Lord Kevrance, Both of us now leaders of our sides. Me, the leader of the Jedi Order, and him, leader of the Sith Nation… We even Have 5 kids, Whom are all Jedi. To my surprise, that is what he wanted. Their names' are Roxas Kevrance being my oldest, Ammi Tuvok, Sora Kevrance, and Riku Kevrance being my triplets, and lastly Kari Tuvok, My youngest.

**Malikai:** I'm best friends with Roxas, he's a great Jedi!

**Yuki:** I know, I'm very proud of him… He's one of the best Knights in the order.

**Roxas:** _**-walks in now having sworn he had sensed his name being said- **_Did someone say my name? I was down the hall when I sensed it.

**Yuki:** I did son, I was telling Malikai about how me and your father met.

**Roxas:** Why are you in here anyway?

**Yuki:** I was wounded on my last mission…

**Roxas:**_** -his anger flares up now-**_ By whom? When I find out I promise they will regret ever being born!

**Yuki:** Roxas…Calm down…No need to make a promise you will not even keep. The man that hurt me was your father…I tried to bring him home by force when he refused the first time. So we fought…When he wounded me, he stopped. Then I left him behind knowing we will meet again in the near future. So don't worry about it ok?

**Roxas:** _**-Sighed lightly and wrapped his mother in to a gentle hug- **_Alright…Do you need a hand getting back to the council chambers?

**Yuki:** _**-smiled lightly now and nods as she gets to her feet, Malikai helping her-**_ I would love that. _**–Looks to Malikai with a smile-**_ Thank you for your help Malikai.

**Malikai:** The pleasure was all mine, Mistress Tuvok. Have a good day.

**Yuki:** You too. _**–walks out of the room with her son back to the Jedi Council Chambers-**_

**Jedi Council Chambers…**

**Mace: **Ah! Roxas, Nice to see you bringing your mother back here. How are you?

**Roxas: **I'm fine uncle Mace and you?

**Mace: **I'm fine as well, thank you. How are you feeling Yuki?

**Yuki: **Better…thanks… _**-takes a seat next to Mace- **_

**Roxas**_**: **_Shall I leave?

**Yuki:** You can if you wish…

**Roxas: **I will see you later mom, uncle. _**–Nods to them with respect and walks out of the room-**_

**Yuki:**_** -sighs lightly and closes her eyes lightly-**_

**Mace:** _**-Sighs lightly as well and closes his eyes, both him and Yuki beginning to Meditate-**_

**A half an hour passes now…**

**Yuki: **_**-groans lightly as she begins to sense a disturbance in the force-**_

**Mace:**_** -Opens his eyes and looks to her now- **_Yuki? _**–She doesn't answer- **_Yuki…? _**–places a hand on her shoulder now-**_

**Yuki: **Mmm…?** –opened her eyes and looked to him now-**

**Mace: **What is it?

**Yuki:** I sense a great disturbance in the force…Something isn't right…

**Mace: **What is it you sense?

**Yuki:** _**-closes her eyes lightly trying to visualize what she is sensing- **_I see…th-the Sith order…Someone is in pain…I can hear groaning…the voice is familiar…

**Mace:** What else?

**Yuki:** _**-her eyes widen now as she sees who is in pain and goes silent-**_

**Mace: **Yuki! What is it?

**Yuki:**It's Raan…He's been attacked…

**Vanessa:** Aunt Yuki, are you okay?

**Yuki:** I'll be fine, but from what I'm sensing, your uncle won't be unless I help him…

**Jessica:** Vanessa, Daddy, Aunt Yuki, You're back! _**-She says as she comes in interrupting the moment between Yuki and Vanessa-**_

**Obi-wan:** I told you it was better to wait with your father, Vanessa. _**–He says as Leia runs in-**_

**Leia:** Master Kenobi!

**Obi-wan:** Hello, Leia. How are you and your brother?

**Leia:** We're okay.

**Vanessa:** Where are your parents, Leia?

**Leia:** Mommy and Daddy are talking to Master Yoda.

**Obi-wan: **I see…Well, I have to go now. I have a mission with Anakin.

**Vanessa: **Please be careful Obi-Wan. Every time you go on a mission, I'm afraid that you may never return…

**Obi-**Wan: Don't worry Vanessa, I'll come back home to you, I promise… Ok?

**Vanessa:** Ok…Goodbye for now my love…

**Obi-**Wan: _**-Nods and walks away down the corridor-**_

**Yuki: **_**-Gets to her feet now, pinning her saber's hilt to her belt and sighs- **_I have to leave as well… I have a mission of my own… _**-she says as Master Yoda walks in and grasps her hand trying to stop her- **_Master Yoda…

**Yoda:** Sense a disturbance in the force, I do… Going to the Sith Order, You are…

**Yuki:** Yes Master, I have a personal Mission I must tend to. Not only does it have to do with my Husband, but it has to do with two of my sons…I must rescue all 3 of them and bring them back here…No matter what the costs are…

**Yoda:** Be safe, You will… Expect your safe return, I will.

**Yuki:** Yes, Master Yoda…I leave the order to you until I return… _**-He nods to her as she turns and walks down the same corridor Obi-Wan did-**_

**-Hours later with Yuki at the Sith Order-**

**Yuki: **_**-Walks in silently now, seeing bodies littering the hall. She then begins to run towards the Sith Lords Chamber and opens the door to find her Husband knocked unconscious and her sons in a corner with a Rogue Jedi standing over them- **_Hold it right there! Let the boys go, or you have to go Through me!

**Rouge Jedi:** _**-He pauses and looks over to Yuki now- **_I Missed one…How could I not sense her evil?

**Yuki:** Because I'm a Jedi you fool! Step away from the children!

**Rogue Jedi:** Who's gonna make me? You? I don't think so!

**Yuki:** _**-Raises a hand grabbing a hold of the Rouge now as he feels a hand wrap around his body leaving him immobilized- **_Now, that I have your attention, Why the hell are you attacking the sith for no apparent reason? I know you have no reason, I can feel it!

**Rogue Jedi:** You're smarter than I thought! _**–he chuckles lightly now-**_ The only reason I _really_ have is that I hate all sith and anyone who has anything to do with them! They are despicable beings and should be killed on the spot instead of spared out of mercy and kindness! You're a pitiful Jedi if you think differently!

**Yuki:**_**-sighs lightly and shakes her head-**_ No, It is you who is the pitiful Jedi…It is against the Jedi code to attack, hurt or kill anyone or anything unless you have been provoked or attacked. Didn't your master teach you anything..?

**Rouge Jedi:** _**-breaks free of her grip now knocking her against the wall- **_My Master taught me all of that junk. To me now, it is useless information! I left the order as a padawan when my master was killed! I felt I had no business being there anymore. As I got older, I learned the ways of the force and how to fight all on my own! _**–pulls out his saber now and lunges it at her as she tries to recover from hitting the wall- **_You die now!

**Yuki:**_** -her eyes widen as she sees the saber lunging at her. Unable to move out of the way quick enough, it plunges through her chest narrowly missing her heart. She then lets out a scream in agony-**_

_**-Meanwhile at The Jedi Order-**_

**Mace: **_**-Blinks lightly sensing the pain Yuki is in now- **_

**Vanessa: What is it daddy? You look startled…**

**Mace: It's Yuki…She's in pain…Massive pain…I can't sense exactly what is happening…all I know is that she is in pain…**

_**-Back at the Sith Order-**_

**Rouge Jedi: **_**-Pulls the saber out of her chest slowly now and laughs- **_Foolish Fool! You thought you could stop me? Ha! You're dying where you kneel!

**Yuki: **_**-Chuckles weakly now, a little blood trickling from her lips as she stands up weakly now her saber ignited in her hands- **__You must have a d-death wish…Now, I can kill you w-without h-hesitation!__** –Swings her saber at him now their sabers clashing with every hit till she kicks him making him drop his saber, her catching it. She then looks at him holding the sabers like a pair of scissors- **_Forgive me but,y-you end here! _**–closes the scissor like sabers now, decapitating the Rouge now, then disignites the sabers dropping them and falls to her knees, a hand now clutching her chest- **_I-I guess…my life does e-end here…

**Raan: -**_**Had woken up as the fight progressed and now gets up staggering over to her, then kneels down next to her- **_N-not while I'm still alive it doesn't…

**Yuki:**_** -Blinks lightly and looks up to him now- **_R-Raan…You're ok…y-you had me w-worried…

**Raan: **Don't worry about me…It's you I'm worried about…Why did you return?

**Yuki:** I-I sensed something was wrong…I-I had a vision that you had been attacked and I-I was correct…the boys are fine…terrified…b-but fine… _**-She managed to gasp out before coughing blood lightly in to her hands- **_

**Raan: **Yuki…_** -He then Lifts her in to his arms and begins to walk out of the Order, the boys following him closely- **_**;;Just hang in there Yuki…I'll get you back to the Jedi Order…;; **

**Sora: **Daddy? Will mommy be ok**? **_**–Asks the smallest boy with brown hair and BRIGHT innocent blue eyes- **_

**Raan: **She's going to be fine son, come on…were taking her home…_**-both boys nod and continue to follow their father-**_

_**-At the Jedi Order-**_

**Raan: **_**-runs in with a now unconscious Yuki in his arms- **_I need help over here!

**Anakin: **_**-blinks, seeing Raan with Yuki limp in his arms and runs over to them now-**_ What happened! _**–He asks as they run down the hallway in to the infirmary- **_

**Raan: **_**-Lays her down on the table as about 10 different medics run around like ants being attacked by a magnifying glass- **_She was hurt in battle with a rouge, whom she apologized to before killing him…She's been unconscious for about 5 minutes…

**Malikai: **I see… _**-he says appearing next to Raan now- **_This will take a while to heal…but it is possible…


End file.
